Keanu Reeves
thumb Actorul Keanu Reeves, s-a nascut in Beirut, Liban, pe 2 septembrie 1964, mama sa fiind englezoaica iar tatal jumatate hawaian jumatate chinez (numele lui Keanu se pronunta key-an-oo, in hawaina inseamna "cool breeze over the mountains"). De la varsta de doi ani, Reeves a locuit in aproape toate tarile din lume, datorita profesiei tatalui sau (geolog). Ajunge inÂ Canada pe cand era adolescent, unde urmeaza liceul Performing Arts din Toronto. Apare pentru prima data intr-un spectacol al televiziunii canadiene, dupa care debuteaza pe ecran in 1986 cu Act of Vengeance siÂ are primul rol important in filmul The River's Edge in anul urmator. Din filmografia lui amintim: The Night Before (1987); Dangerous Liaisons (1988); I Love You to Death (1990); Point Break (1991); My Own Private Idaho (1992); Speed (1994); Little Buddha (1994); A Walk in the Clouds (1995); Johnny Mnemonic (1995); Feeling Minnesota (1996); The Last Time I Committed Suicide (1997); Devil's Advocate (1997); The Replacements (2000); Sweet November (2001); The Watcher (2000); Hardball (2001) si The Gift (2001). ---- Filmografie: * Cowboy Bebop (2011) - Spike Spiegel * 47 Ronin (2010) * Henry's Crime (2010) * Stompanato (2010) - Johnny Stompanato * The Private Lives of Pippa Lee / Vieţile secrete ale Pippei Lee (2009) - Chris Nadeau Trailer * Street Kings / Stăpânii străzilor (2008) - Tom Ludlow Trailer * The day the Earth stood still / Ziua in care Pamantul se opri (2008) - Klaatu Trailer * A Scanner Darkly / Viziuni intunecate (2006) - Fred / Bob Arctor Trailer * The Great Warming / Criza incalzirii globale (2006) - Narator * The Lake House / Casa de lângă lac (2006) - Alex Burnham Trailer * Constantine / Constantin (2005) - John Constantine Trailer * Ellie Parker (2005) - Dogstar Trailer * Thumbsucker / Cu degetu-n gura (2005) - Perry Lyman * Kid's Story (2003) - Neo * Something's Gotta Give / Ceva, ceva tot o ieşi (2003) - Julian Trailer * The Animatrix - The Final Flight of the Osiris / Animatrix - Ultimul zbor al lui Osiris (2003) - Neo (segment "Kid's Story") Trailer * The Matrix Reloaded / Matrix - Reincarcat (2003) - Neo Trailer * The Matrix Revolutions / Matrix - Revoluţii (2003) - Neo Trailer * Hard Ball / Provocarea (2001) - Conor O'Neill * Sweet November / Idilă de noiembrie (2001) - Nelson Moss Trailer * The Gift / Prezicere fatala (2000) - Donnie Barksdale * The Replacements / Rezervele (2000) - Shane Falco Trailer * The Watcher / Asasinul din vis (2000) - David Allen Griffin Trailer * Making 'The Matrix' (1999) - el insusi * Me and Will (1999) - Dogstar/Himself * The Matrix / Matrix (1999) - Neo Trailer * The Devil's Advocate / Pact cu Diavolul (1997) - Kevin Lomax Trailer * The Last Time I Committed Suicide (1997) - Harry * Chain Reaction / Reacţie în lanţ (1996) - Eddie Kasalivich * Feeling Minnesota / Dragoste furata (1996) - Jjaks Clayton * A Walk in the Clouds / Atat de aproape de cer (1995) - Paul Sutton Trailer * Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic Trailer * Speed / Speed: Cursa infernală (1994) - Jack Traven * Even Cowgirls Get the Blues / Femeile adevărate nu plâng niciodată (1993) - Julian Gitche Trailer * Freaked (1993) - Ortiz the Dog Boy * Much Ado About Nothing / Mult zgomot pentru nimic (1993) - Don John * Piccolo Buddha / Micul Buddha (1993) - Siddhartha * Bram Stoker's Dracula / Dracula (1992) - Jonathan Harker Trailer * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey / Pseudo-călătoria lui Bill şi Ted (1991) - Ted Logan / Evil Ted * Captivated '92: The Video Collection (1991) - Jeff (segment "Rush, Rush") * My Own Private Idaho / Dragoste şi moarte în Idaho (1991) - Scott Favor Trailer * Point Break / La limita extrema (1991) - Johnny Utah * Providence (1991) - Eric * I Love You to Death / Te iubesc pana la moarte (1990) - Marlon James * Tune in Tomorrow... / Matusa Julia (1990) - Martin Loader * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure / Tropaind prin istorie (1989) - Ted Logan * Life Under Water (1989) - Kip * Parenthood / Numai tata sa nu fii! (1989) - Tod * Dangerous Liaisons / Legături periculoase (1988) - Cavalerul Danceny Trailer * Permanent Record (1988) - Chris Townsend * The Night Before / O noapte ciudata (1988) - Winston Connelly * The Prince of Pennsylvania / Printul din Pennsylvania (1988) - Rupert Marshetta * "The Tracey Ullman Show" (1987) - Jesse Walker (1 episode, 1989) * Act of Vengeance (1986) - Buddy Martin * Babes in Toyland / Ţara Jucăriilor (1986) - Jack / Jack-be-Nimble * Flying / Campioana (1986) - Tommy * River's Edge / Baietii de pe malul raului (1986) - Matt * The Brotherhood of Justice / Frăţia (1986) - Derek * Under the Influence (1986) - Eddie Talbot * Young Again (1986) - Michael Riley, Age 17 * Youngblood (1986) - Heaver * Letting Go (1985) - Stereo Teen #1 * One Step Away (1985) - Ron Petrie Categorie:Divertisment